


Lazy Morning

by littlemisscurious



Series: Days In Our Lives [22]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, NSFW, father daughter relationship, implied sexual activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	Lazy Morning

Stretching a little, I open my eyes to a room lit up by the morning sunshine. Turning onto my side, I watch my wife, still fast asleep. Her brow twitches slightly as she lies there, snuggled up under the blanket, her brown hair cascading over her pillow and over her naked shoulders and back.

_She looks beautiful._

Slowly, so as not to wake her, I slide closer to her, relishing the feeling of her naked skin on mine. I can’t help but let my lips ghost over her cheek, her jaw, down to her neck while she slowly wakes up under my touch. I smile against her soft skin as she buries her hand lazily in my curls, mumbling a good morning in the process. I lift my head to look at her and smile lovingly. “Good morning, gorgeous,” I whisper as my hand glides to her waist, pulling her closer to me.

I inhale sharply when she bites her lip, knowing full well what it does to me. “Someone is excited to see me awake,” Charlene mumbles with a mischievous grin, draping her leg around my hips, and I close my eyes for a second as her core presses against mine, my body responding accordingly. “I’m always excited to see you,” I whisper, opening my eyes once again to look straight into hers, glowing in the morning sun.”Prove it,” she grins, once more grinding against me and I let my hand come to rest on the small of her back.

A quiet moan escapes her mouth as I allow my lips to wander again, nipping and licking here and there while I position myself at her entrance. Her hands are still buried in my hair and she tugs on it gently as I my tongue swirls around her nipple, causing it to instantly harden at my touch. “Mhmm, Benedict,” she sighs with pleasure, the heel of her foot pressing against my backside. I respond with another flick of my tongue against the rosy bud, her grasp in my hair getting stronger for a moment.

With a smile and the pleasant feeling of anticipation spreading through my body, I let my eyes roam over her body while I enter her slowly. Her breasts, still a little fuller after the birth of our daughter a couple of weeks ago, fill my hands perfectly and her hips, full and soft, feel heavenly under my touch. I sigh as she covers my skin with kisses, light and gentle yet so promising, and when our lips finally meet it feels like the best reward, like a warm, safe home after a long journey through the cold.

***

Still breathing heavily, I hold her close. She’s shivering a little, a light sheen of sweat covering her skin and her lips, red and swollen from our kisses, are slightly parted. “Bless our children for being such late risers,” Charlene whispers against the crook of my neck after a while, giggling quietly. “Indeed,” I smile, cupping her rear with my hand, having absolutely no intention of letting her go anytime soon.

“Hey,” I laugh as she teasingly bites me and I squeeze her bum in response. “Oh, I thought you like it a little rough,” she growls against my skin before adding, “At least I got the impression last night.” I blush at the thought of it, at the thought of her lying amidst the sheets, blindfolded and so trusting. “Well,” I mumble “, I didn’t know you wanted to continue like this today.” I take a deep breath as she leans over me, her legs now straddling my hips while she buries her hands in the pillow beside my head.

With a smile, I watch goosebumps spreading over her skin as I let my fingertips glide over her body, once more exploring every precious inch of her. The sunlight pouring in through the windows illuminates her skin, her chocolate brown hair shimmering, like a vision from the most perfect dream. My eyes are locked on hers, entranced, as my fingers roam over her skin to her most intimate parts, caressing her, pleasuring her, spurred on by the look in her eyes, begging for more, begging for release.

***

“Darling, would you mind giving me my shirt?,” she asks me with a smile, stretching her hand out to the piece of clothing. Instead of her own, though, I give her mine, loving it when she wears nothing else than panties and one of my button-down shirts. Rolling her eyes with a smirk, she throws the duvet aside, revealing her perfect, naked form before she slips into my shirt. The buttons are still undone as she gets up and walks over to our wardrobe to pick her underwear, pastel pink with a bow at the back, fully aware of my hungry eyes on her.

Her gaze fixed on me, standing by the door in nothing but my boxers, she slowly walks towards me, closing the buttons from the bottom to the top, one by one. “I preferred it when they were still undone,” I grin as she reaches me and I tug gently on the top button, just about covering her modesty. “Oh I know you do, love,” Charlene grins, her hands slipping around my waist. “You can open them tonight,” she breathes against my lips, kissing me once more. It’s a kiss so full of promises and love and it takes all I have to let go of her as the crying of our daughter echoes from the room next door.

 

Quietly, I push the door to the nursery open, my heart melting at the sight of our little princess lying in her cot. “Hey my love, no need to cry, I’m here,” I whisper, picking her up and holding her close to my chest, listening to her dying cries as she snuggles up to me. "There we go, that's better, isn't it? Daddy's here, don't you worry," I breathe, cradling her precious, tiny frame while I open the curtains to let some sunshine into the room, lighting up the pale yellow walls.

Pressing a soft kiss onto her head, I lay her down onto the changing table mat, my eyes never leaving hers as she beams at me, her hands stretched out in an attempt to touch my face. I can't help but smile as I, once again, take in her tiny fingers, her chubby cheeks, her rosy skin, and her shimmering blue eyes. She is the most gorgeous girl in the world and I still can't quite believe that she is finally here, here with us.

_My precious daughter, my Vivienne._

I bend down with a smile and breathe feathery kisses onto her tummy, onto each little finger, onto her nose and forehead, relishing the quiet and content gurgling sounds she makes as I shower her with affection. She smells of baby powder and I could spend all day just looking at her, holding her, breathing in her baby scent. Totally in awe, I watch her as she wraps her small hand around my finger, still smiling widely, fascinated by everything and everybody, eager to discover the world.  
  


"I guess I have to share the position of the number one woman in your life with her now, huh?," my wife asks with a smile, leaning in the doorway with our son cuddled up in her arms. I simply shrug with an embarrassed smile and she laughs quietly. With soundless steps, she walks over to us and I press a kiss onto Noah's temple ere he leans forward to have another proper look at his baby sister. I watch Charlene, her eyes resting lovingly on our daughter, and I am beyond happy that everything is so much better this time. A repetition of those three months after Noah's birth would have broken my heart, I think, although more for her than for me.

For a moment the only sound in the room is the quiet babbling of Vivienne before Noah mumbles, "Can we go and cuddle in bed with her?" Exchanging a short glance with my wife, I nod with a smile. "Of course we can, Noah." Gently I pick her up again, marvelling at the fact that she fits so perfectly into my hands, ere I follow my wife and son into our bedroom. With a huge, proud smile on his face, my son takes his seat in the middle of the bed, waiting for us to join him. He loves holding his sister, loves watchig her, and he knows he is only allowed to do that when we are with him, either in bed or on the sofa. Waiting for Charlene to take her seat, I slip under the covers on the other side of him and press another loving kiss onto my daughter's fluffy, brown hair.

"Can I hold her, Daddy?," Noah whispers, looking at me with hopeful eyes and I nod lovingly, ere I place the little girl into his arms. He is ever so careful with her, his eyes never leaving her as his small fingers rest on her tummy. Quickly, I wipe a single tear away while I watch my perfect little family; my beautiful wife and my gorgeous, precious children. _Life has truly never been more perfect than in this very moment._


End file.
